


Well That Happened

by LuhanismyKing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, I'll probably be removing this from AO3 soon, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, discontinued, scientist dude, smentertainment, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuhanismyKing/pseuds/LuhanismyKing
Summary: SM made a deal with a scientist that backfired on him and now he has to pay the price, even if the price is allowing the scientist to make some of his idols into hybrids.im really bad at descriptions...





	1. Prologue

     It all started with a stupid deal between some weird scientist names John and the owners of some very prestigious entertainment companies. It wasn’t like any of them were completely aware of what they were getting themselves into. They just figured they’d get free money and this John guy would most likely never contact them again, but they were wrong. Their contract stated as followed: I, John the Scientist, will lend you a hand in creating your company and whenever I please I can experiment on your idols. As many as need, whenever needed.

     Lee Sooman should’ve known better than to make a contract with John, but he was desperate and that’s all that mattered to him at the time. It was one of the stupidest choices Sooman has ever made and now he was paying the price for it.

     He certainly didn’t think that 30 years later he’d end up sitting in his CEO chair with a very irritated looking scientist sitting across the desk from him waving a contract in his face. John came in demanding that his part of the contract started being fulfilled.

     “Look, we made this deal 30 years ago and now it’s about time you come through with your half of the deal old man.” John said gritting his teeth looking slightly irritated. “I now know what I want to do for my experiment. Okay, just here me out before you get all defensive, which you have no right to do by the way, a deal is a deal. After doing extensive research, I have decided to have a go at genetically modifying people and turning them into, wait for it, hybrids!” John started clapping like a three year old. He went from being super irritated to becoming ecstatic in seconds. “Doesn’t it sound lovely, Mr. Lee?”

     “Hybrids? You want to turn my idols into hybrids?” Sooman said in a monotone voice. Out of all the things he could’ve done, he chose hybrids. ‘Did I seriously sign a contract with this crazy guy?’

     “You aren’t the only one, Mr. Lee and you most definitely won’t be the last. I’ve already turned G-Dragon from Big Bang into a cute cat hybrid. Actually, now that I think about it, he isn’t that cute, more terrifying than anything, but eh, what can you do. At least it works, am I right?” John started whining to the point where it’s pathetic.

     Sooman took a minute to think about it and realized there was nothing he could do about it, so he just went along with it. “I could go on and on about how this is a bad idea, but I did make the contract and I need to follow through with my side of the deal.” He sighed knowing that he’s going to regret this. “How many do you need?”

     John clapped, delighted with how easy it was to get his way. “Well, since you asked, I’d like to start off simple, just one or two. Just in case it goes horribly wrong, which it won’t, hopefully… I don’t want to mess up too many people’s lives… Anyways, do I get to choose? I already have a few in mind, like, Key, he would make such a cute hybrid, maybe a fox or something, Taeyeon, just look at her eyes she’d look adorable, Suho, awe what an adorable little bunny he’d make, Heechul, he already acts like a puppy might as well make him one-“ John gushes on and on, basically fangirling.

     “Okay! I get it! You can take Key and Suho. None else for now, I need to see what you’re going to do to them before I give you power over all of my idols.” Sooman said, wanting to get this crazy man out of his building (or his life, but he can deal with out of his building for now).

     “Yay! Thank you very much Mr. Lee! Pleasure doing business with you! I’ll pick them up tomorrow morning at 10, I expect them to be ready to go at that time. They don’t really need to bring much with them, just their lovely selves! Good bye Lee Sooman, I’ll see you tomorrow, have a nice day! Remember bright and early 10 am tomorrow!” John said with a full blown smile as he walked out the door to Sooman’s office.

     Sooman sighed for what seemed to be he millionth time that hour and picked up the phone to get both Key and Suho’s managers on the phone. He knew nothing good would come out of this, yet all he could do now is watch it unfold.


	2. Chapter One

“I think we should take a 10-minute break, do you guys agree?” Lay asked, well more like demanded, about midway through dance practice. They had been practicing for a while now and all they wanted to do is drink some water and take a well-deserved break.

“Yes! Finally! Freedom, at last!” Baekhyun said while he plopped onto the couch with a smile on his face. Chen laughed and took a seat right next to him and cuddled against him. “Sorry Chennie, but no cuddling right now, it’s too hot in here for that.” Chen whined and turned to the other side to cuddle into Xiumin who laughed and put his arm around him. 

Suho laughed at the scene and flopped on to the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to make the most of his time by taking a ten-minute nap. He didn’t sleep that well last night and the effects had started creeping up on him now, sadly his efforts at napping were in vain. 

Sehun walked over and tapped the side of his body with his foot. “Why are you on the floor hyung? There’s a perfectly good couch a few steps away.” Suho groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Sehun’s face hovering above his head. When Suho didn’t give a verbal answer Sehun got slightly worried, “Are you doing all right, babe?” He moved for he could sit on Suho’s side and checked his forhead to see if it was burning.

“I’m fine Sehunnie, I’m just tired. I just wanted to rest for a few minutes.” Suho answered trying to assure Sehun. Sehun nodded and moved his hand away from his boyfriend’s forehead. At that point Kai had made his way over to his two boyfriends and decided to be an annoying little baby and lay down on top of Suho. “Oh my gosh Jongin, get off!”

“No thanks, I’m quite comfortable right now.” Kai responded nonchalantly rubbing his nose into the crook of Suho’s neck, he stopped after a few seconds and considered something, “but this could be upgraded if Sehunnie joined the party.”

Sehun contemplated the idea for a while and declined the offer. “Yeah, no, both of you guys are sweaty and I don’t want to deal with that right now.” Both Suho and Kai start whining at him, which gained the attention of the other members. Sehun noticed and quickly changed his answer, “okay, fine, I’ll join your cuddle pile.” He sighed in defeat and moved closer to his boyfriends.

At that moment, their manager decided to walk in, ruining their break. “Why aren’t you guys practicing?” Their manager looks to Suho, who was still on the floor under both Kai and Sehun. He shook his head and looked towards the clipboard he was holding. “Never mind, I don’t think I want to know. Suho, the CEO needs to speak to you, the rest of you continue practicing, your comeback is near, you need to be preparing for it.”

“Our comeback isn’t until a few months from now, we were just taking a 10-minute break. Can we at least finish it before going back to practicing?” Baekhyun pouts, grabbing onto Xiumin like a koala. Everyone nodded their head in agreement at what Baekhyun said.

Seeing their managers uncertain face Lay decided to add in, “Look hyung, we’ll continue practicing right afterwards, you have my word. We’ve been practicing most of today.” Their manager stared at Lay for a few seconds and then turned his attention towards Suho.

“Fine, you have 10 minutes, after that I need you guys to get back to practicing. Run the choreography a few more times and then go practice your vocals.” Their manager sighs, looking down at his watch. “Suho, we need to get going, the matter is urgent and Sooman doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Oh, should we wait for Suho to get back in order to start practicing or no?” Chanyeol asked.

“Practice without him, this meeting is going to take a while and it won’t be all rainbows and unicorns.” Their managers says while writing something down.

Suho gets up from where he was tangled with Sehun and Kai and gives them both a kiss. He walks towards the door smiles at his members, then he walks through the door with his manager, not prepared for what was to come of him.


	3. Chapter 2

                Suho enters the office to see Key sitting in one of the chairs looking at him nervously. He takes a seat next to Key and offers him a smile. They sit in silent for a few minutes waiting for their CEO to arrive, until Key decides to break the silence.

                “Do you know why we’re here by any chance? I was led out of practice by my manager a little while ago and my manager wouldn’t even tell me what the CEO needs to talk to me about.” Key says in destress with a slight edge of sassiness in his voice.

                “I’m about as lost as you are right now. Hopefully it isn't anything too major. Maybe it's about a new song that he wants us to collaborate on." Suho replies with a slight smile trying to be optimistic. "

                   "I don't know about that Suho, I mean, that's something our manager could tell us about. It must be serious if we have to talk to the CEO about it, don't you think?" Key questions.

                "Well, that's true I guess, it seems the only thing we can do is wait for him to arrive and hear from him ourselves.” Suho answered with a hint of optimistism. Key nods and looks towards SM’s desk and blows air out of his mouth.

                A few more minutes pass in silence and Lee Sooman enters his office and greets them. “I apologize for leaving you guys here alone for a while, I know you guys were working hard in your practice rooms, I was in a meeting that lasted longer than expected.” Sooman moves to his desk and takes a seat.

                “It’s fine Sir, I understand.” Suho replies, which Key immediately agrees with. Even if they weren't pleased with waiting for him, no one says that to their boss. Sooman makes a face that is supposed to be a smile but comes out as a grimace instead.

                “So, I have good news and bad news. What should I start with? Hmm, any suggestions?" Sooman asks looking from Suho to Key. They looked at each other and looked back at him while shrugging their shoulders. Neither really wanted to hear the bad news, especially if it ended up involving their careers. "Oh, I guess I should add that it doesn't involve your contracts, as long as this meeting goes as planned, you should both be fine." That did little to ease the worry in both of them, but hey what can you do.

                "I’ll start with the bad news, shall I? About 30 years ago I made a deal with a scientist named John and now I have no choice but to follow through with my side of the bargain. He helped fund my company, at the expense of me allowing him to experiment on some of my idols. He recently reached out to me and told me he has finally decided what he wanted to do. He wants to try to make people into hybrids and he wants to experiment on the both of you. Of course, both of you can deny this, but if you do you’ll be kicked out of the company and someone else will take your place in this whole ordeal. So, choose wisely, you never know who I'll choose to replace you, maybe Taeyeon or hmm, Chanyeol. I need your answers soon, I have things to do.” Sooman explains trying to make it as simple as possible.

                Both Key and Suho’s mouths drop to the floor in surprise. “So, you’re saying we either get made into animals or we get kicked out?” Key says not believing this situation.

                "Well you won't technically be animals, more like half animal things?" Sooman responds in a confused voice.

                "Wait, seriously?" Suho said still not believing the condition at hand.

                “Yes, that seems to be it. What’s it going to be?” Sooman replies with a sigh. "Hurry up, I don't have all day!"

                “That sounds awesome! I’m in! What about you Suho? Just think we could become practically super humans! Well not really, but close enough for me. Maybe like super animals? Or something like that... I'll figure out the details later. Yes, this is going to be legit!” Key gushes on.

                “Well, I don't want to, but I don’t really think we have a choice, so I guess I’m in. There was good news, right? What’s the good news?” Suho sighs and rubs his forehead.

                “The good news is that you both can stay in your groups. You aren’t the only ones. G-Dragon from Big Bang was made into a hybrid, he seems fine now... well mostly fine. Fine enough to continue performing at least. I don’t know what’s going to happen to you both, but your spots in your groups will be kept safe, even if you end up not being great singers anymore. Maybe I could just have you sway in the background and sing 'la la la' on low volume, or something like that. Yeah that would work... anyways, John will be by tomorrow morning at 10 to pick you guys up, you don’t need to bring anything, just yourselves and maybe a change of clothes. I don't have a lot of information on this, sadly, but if I'm told anymore on this matter before tomorrow, I'll be sure to let you both know immediately since it is your lives at hand. I’m sorry it has come down to this, but there isn’t much we can do in this situation besides going through with this. I wish you both well and I hope for the best, you’re both dismissed.”

                “Thank you." Both Suho and Key said before walking out of the room. They stopped right outside to contemplate what's going to happen.

                "So, it seems this is our last day as normal humans, isn't it?" Suho says with a sigh.

                "I guess it is, what do you plan on doing?"

                "Probably going to hang out with my members for a while and try not to think about it. It seems the more I think about it, the more real it will become. Well, I'm going to go back to practice now, I'll see you tomorrow Key." Suho says and walks back to his practice room.

                "Bye, see you tomorrow Suho." Key walks back to his room praying that both him and Suho would be fine after tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'd be able to update this week, so I figure might as well do it today. I don't really know if this story makes a lot of sense, but I'm just going to go with it for now. Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. Chapter 3

                By the time Suho got back to the dorms all of the members were there waiting for him in the living room.

                “So, how’d it go?” Baekhyun asked bouncing up to him.

                “Did you get a raise?” Chanyeol joked.

                “Wait, you got a raise? Not cool! You already make more than me!” Chen jokingly exclaimed. The beagle line continued to bombard him with questions while the rest sat and watched amusedly.

                Suho looked around for Xiumin and saw that he was trying to hide his laughter. He mouthed a ‘help me’ and Xiumin roled his eyes but did what was asked. “Baek, Chen, and Chanyeol let him breath, you can continue asking him questions later. Got it?” The three whined but did what they were told.

                “So what actually happened Junnie?” Sehun asked pulling him onto the couch in between him and Kai. “And if it was a pay raise, please feel free to share.”

                “Or if it was a vacation, I’d love to go with you.” Kai said running his hand through his hair and giving Suho a concerned smile.

                “No, I did not get a pay raise guys. Instead I kind of got a weird proposition or better yet I have to do something that’s really weird and I don’t really have a choice.” Suho rambled on looking down at his lap.

                “Oh my gosh, are you pregnant? I’m too young to be an uncle!” Baekhyun wailed throwing himself onto Chen.

                “He’s a boy Baekhyun, he can’t get pregnant you idiot.” Kyungsoo told Baekhyun as if he was a talking to a five-year-old. Baekhyun slowly got up and glared at him.

                “Anyways, what happened? Just tell us, we won’t judge you.” Kai said trying to avert the attention away from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun before they started to argue.

                “Well, umm, so supposedly when Sooman was starting up his company he borrowed money from this scientist dude named John and now he has to pay back his debt. Yet, John isn’t accepting it with money, instead he gave John permission to turn some of his idols and trainees into hybrids. John asked for me and Key so Sooman has to comply. If I refuse to comply, they’re going to kick me out of the company, so obviously I agreed. Now I’m terrified because there’s a huge chance it can change my personality and stuff, basically my whole being.”

                After his monologue everyone was silent for a long time before Baekhyun decided to ruin the silence as usual. “So, you’re telling me that you’re going to be made into a hybrid? Like half animal? That’s legit! What type of animal?”

“A cat…” Suho replied in a small voice shrinking back. Sehun rubbed his back and Kai gave him a peck on the cheek to show that they didn’t mind.

                “Wow that’s so cool. Sign me up!” Lay said in a very impressed voice. A lot of the members agreed to that and stared at him in awe. He sighed in relief and leaned back into Sehun while giving everyone a slight smile.

                “When’s the procedure going to be done?” Xiumin asked.

                “Tomorrow morning at 10.”

                “Whoa, I guess we should enjoy the last night of human Junmyeon.” Chen said moving closer to Suho to stare at him.

                “Please stop being creepy Dae. How about we watch a movie or something?” Suho looked around and once everyone nodded their heads in agreement he smiled, “Who wants to choose the movie?”

~

                Once he was back in his room with Sehun and Kai he finally allowed himself to show his fears. After a few minutes of pacing around the room both Sehun and Kai realized something was wrong and walked towards him.

                “Babe, what’s wrong?” Jongin asked in a caring voice wrapping his arms around him.

                “I’m just afraid, what if the procedure goes wrong? What if I die? What if I get kicked out? What if I can’t sing anymore? What if-” He was cut off by Sehun’s words.

                “Slow down, it’ll all be okay and even if it isn’t, both Jongin and I will be here for you throughout everything. No matter what the outcome if we’ll still love you.” Suho looked up at them in doubt and Kai was quick to latch on to Sehun’s words.

                “Just like what Sehun said, no matter what we’ll love you. I’m sure everything will be alright. John the Scientist had to have practiced on rats or something before administering it to humans, so I’m sure everything will turn out successful. For now, let’s just go to sleep, we can worry about all of this tomorrow.” Jongin said softly steering the three of them towards the bed.

                “I don’t deserve you both, I love you guys so much.” Suho said and gave both of them a kiss before snuggling up into bed to sleep. “Good night my loves.”

“I love the both of you too. Good night.” Jongin said.

                “I love the both of you even more than you guys love me, good night.” Sehun added curling into Jongin and Junmyeon.

                “Whatever helps you sleep at night babe.” Junmyeon said before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been so long since I've updated but I'm back now yo!


	5. Chapter 4

If Suho said he wasn’t scared he’d be lying, he was petrified. All his life he had wanted to be a singer and now all of his hard work could be taken from him. What if the procedure went wrong and he was turned into an actual cat? Even if Jongin and Sehun say they’ll still love him, will they really?

By the time he got up the next morning he was terrified, yet oddly excited. The thought of a new, foreign life scared him and excited him at the same time. He woke to his two favorite maknaes whining about the alarm clock while hanging on to him.

“Hyung, it’s too early, you can’t force us to get up so early.” Jongin whined.

“It’s inhumane to be up at this hour!” Sehun added already getting cozy to go back to sleep.

“It’s 8, that is not early guys.” Suho deadpanned but nonetheless let them have a few more minutes of sleep, which soon turned into half an hour. “Okay, now we actually have to get up, I have to be at the studio in like an hour.”

Sehun and Jongin both groaned but decided to comply to their loves demands. The three of them slowly made their way through their morning routine. By the time they got to the living all of the members were waiting for them with worried looks on their faces.

“Are you ready for this hyung? I’m sure this procedure will go amazingly and you’ll still be the same person you were before, well are now.” Baekhyun said with a smile. Seeing that no one tried to respond, he kicked Chanyeol, who fell forward putting him as the star of the show.

“Umm, yeah what Baek said, we’ll still support you no matter what happens.” Chanyeol scratched his head and moved next to Kyungsoo.

“Who knows? You might end up making the best kitty the world has ever seen!” Chen added.

“Especially for the people with cat fetishes or kinks!” Lay exclaimed. Suho just stared at him for a second and smiled. He looked at Sehun and sighed.

“Well I guess all we can do is hope for the best now, am I right?” Suho said which made the mood brighten to the extreme.

“That’s the spirit hyung!” Kai said giving Suho a small smile and a hug which he was quick to reciprocate. Sehun quickly latched on to both of them, not wanting to be left out of the loving moment.

“Awe, group hug!!!” Baekhyun said running over to the trio to join the hug. The others joined in soon after laughing.

The moment was ruined by their manager, as usual. “We have to leave now so please gather all of your stuff, we have to be at the building by 10.” The members detached themselves from Suho and moved to gather their stuff. After a few minutes they were ready to go, getting into the car and preparing for a day without their leader.

~

When they arrived at the SM building, they were greeted with a large white van to take Suho and Key. Suho’s heart sped up at the sight of it. It seems that this is actually it.

“Well I guess this is it. I’ll see you guys when this ends.” Suho said to his members before pulling Sehun and Kai to the side both of which were wearing frowns. “My loves, please don’t make those expressions you’re going to make me sad, I don’t want to be sad, I’m trying to be optimistic. So you both should as well.”

“If you insist.” Sehun grumbled moving closer to him trying out a smile that looked very forced and not at all happy.

“Your wish is my command.” Kai added pulling him into his arms. “I’ll see you at the end of this, I love you Junmyeon.” He kissed him and pulled away smiling.

“I love you as well babe! More than Jongin does!” Sehun said trying to get attention on himself. He gave Suho a long kiss and moved back just to stare at him. Suho and Kai both laughed at the sight.

“I love both of you my stubborn little maknaes. I’ll be back before you know it, I hope.” Suho said and then walked towards his manager. “Is it time?”

“Yep, good luck, I’m sure it’ll all go well.” His manager answered looking at this watch.

“I guess I’ll find out.” As he made his way towards the van he saw Key saying good bye to his members and sighed. He was terrified and he was sure Key was as well. At least they had each other throughout this whole process.

~

When they arrived at John’s lab they saw a lot of creepy people in lab coats. Just the type of people that would be doing stupid experiments.

“Ah, you’ve made it I see!” John exclaimed when he saw them. Neither Suho or Key responded as they were still looking around the room. “I think we just start now don’t you agree?”

Key shrugged, “I guess, the faster we do this, the faster it ends, right?”

“That’s one way to look at it. Suho, your ‘doctor’ will be William, he’s nice I promise. Well nice until he’s not.” The said guy walked up to him and shook his hand. He had really curly orange hair that looked like it had never been brushed before and black round glasses.

“Nice to meet you Suho! I’ve heard lots about you! I’m excited to work with you!” Suho just faintly smiled as a response and glanced at Key who was hardcore judging William.

“And Key, Jaehwan here will be working on you. He’s pretty professional if I do say so myself.” Jaehwan was an old bald man who looked very serious.

“Good morning Kibum, I will be working on you, if you have any questions or concerns I suggest you ask someone else because I probably won’t answer.” He said in a monotone voice. Key shrunk back slightly and seemed to have a debate with himself and ended up smiling and shaking Jaehwan’s hand.

“Better than William I suppose.” He said glaring at William.

“Now that that is settled I’ll see you both after the surgery! Just relax and enjoy yourself!” John clapped and then walked away. Leaving Key and Suho with William and Jaehwan.

“Alright Junmyeon, you can just follow me to this room here and we’ll prepare you for surgery.” William said leading Suho to a room and closing the door. “Here take a seat and get comfortable. A few quick questions before we begin. Have you ever had plastic surgery?”

“No”

“Wow, you’re naturally a god! Okay next question, are you in a relationship? Wow whoever wrote these questions is really stupid, of course you wouldn’t be dating, your fans would be pissed!”

“Well, umm actually I am dating someone, well there’s two of them, so some people?”

“Really?????? That’s so cute!!! You don’t have to go into detail, I’m sure you’ll tell me later. Next question…” Suho sighed, this was going to be a slow process.

After about an hour the questionnaire was finally over and the procedure was getting ready to start. “We’ll start now Junmyeon, so just lay back and get comfortable, we’re going to put you under for you won’t feel anything, alright?”

He nodded and laid back. “See you on the other side buddy!” was the last thing he heard before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for this chapter. It's longer than my norm, I'm proud lol.


	6. Chapter 5

     "Is he okay?" John asked looking at the passed out Junmyeon on the bed. The experiment seemed to be a success as Junmyeon had bright pink cat ears and a matching pink tail. The only problem was that it has been almost a complete day since the procedure finished and he still hasn't awoken.  
  
     "I don't know... it's been awhile and he still hasn't woken up. None of our other experiments have taken this long to wake up, except maybe G-Dragon. Should we give him medicine or something?" William responded worriedly.  
  
     "No, I think we should wait a little while longer and see if he wakes up, he might have been allergic to something that we gave him. Did you ask him about his allergies beforehand?" John moved to touch his forehead and decided he didn't have a fever. He looked to William expectantly waiting an answer.  
  
     "No?" He responded nervously.  
  
     "Why didn't you!? We were basically playing with his lifespan and it didn't occur to you to ask his allergies!?"  
  
     "I'm not a real doctor! I'm a scientist! This was not in my job description... What do you I do now?" John facepalmed at this trying to think of a solution.  
  
     "Did you at least collect any valuable information?"  
  
     "I'd like to think so." William said not grasping the fact that he was expected to share.  
  
    John let out another sigh and said, "Do you care to share?"  
  
     "Oh! Of course! Well, he has never had plastic surgery and he is dating two people at once!" He smiled looking proud of myself.  
  
     "You're really an idiot. Why did I hire you again?"  
  
     "Because of my intelligence!"  
  
     "Whatever helps you sleep at night."  
  
     Both walked out of the room completely failing to check on Junmyeon before leaving. If they would've taken the time to look over, they would've realized that he was starting to wake up.  
  
~  
  
     Junmyeon woke up to hear voices arguing back and forth not even trying to keep quiet. He couldn't recognize what they were saying, it seemed they were talking in another language. English, he guessed.  
      
     After they left the room he sat up from his bed and looked around blearily trying to grasp his surroundings.  
   
     He felt funny and he couldn't figure out why. He closed his eyes and tried to assess his body. The top of his head, his teeth, and his lower back all hurt, but in a really strange way. 'Why is this happening?'  
  
     Right after he thought that he shot back up and remembered why be was there in the first place. He slowly reached a hand up and felt the top of his head. When he touched one of his new ears he jumped. It felt so weird, yet nice at the same time.  
  
     He looked around for a mirror wanting to take a look at his new image and saw one hanging from the wall near the door. He stood up intending to make his way to the mirror, yet he ended up falling instead.  
  
      It startled him to realize he couldn't walk properly and he started to cry loudly. What if he could never walk again? What if they messed up and ruined his whole life? No, he could not think like that. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop crying.  
  
~  
  
     A few minutes later both John and William walked into the room just to freeze at the door. The sight that greeted them was a crying hybrid Junmyeon on the floor right next to his bed.  
  
      After staring for awhile, William finally grasped the situation and rushed to help Junmyeon off the floor and back onto his bed. "Hey, what's wrong Kitty?" He asked in a soft voice trying to calm the boy down.  
   
     "I can't walk..." he responded quietly breathing heavily trying to stop his tears.  
  
     "What? You can't walk? Are you sure little one?" John asked moving closer to him.  
  
     Junmyeon just nodded and looked down at his legs with a glare. "Hmm, let me think." William got up and started pacing the room.  
  
      "Aha! I got it! You were laying in bed for over two days, more than likely your body just doesn't agree with it. Here, we just need to train your body to get used to it again and you'll be fine."  
  
     "Really?" Junmyeon looked up hopefully.  
  
     "Yep, now get up and we'll try."  
  
~  
  
     After a few tries, Junmyeon's tears went away and he was ecstatic. His fears weren't true, he could still walk! Just that tail of his tended to get in the way...  
   
     He was told he had to stay there for another week to make sure he was actually alright since some of his levels were a little off.  
  
     After the third day of staying there in isolation he began to really miss Jongin and Sehun and he wanted nothing more but to see them. They had given him a notebook and crayons to entertain him and he of course used them to draw his boyfriends pictures.  
  
     He was currently staring out of the only window in his room while coloring a picture of a flower. 'I really miss them...'  
  
~  
  
     "John, I think the experiment somehow made him adorable. Don't get me wrong, he was cute before, but now he's straight up adorable and childish. What do we do?" William rambled looking at Junmyeon through the security camera.  
  
     "Just watch him and hope for the best I guess. Gosh Will, stop freaking out your making me nervous. He'll be fine we just have to watch him." John responded running his hand through his hair also looking at the security camera.  
  
      At that moment John's phone began to rang and he took it out to see Lee Sooman's name, he sighed and answered the call.  
  
"Hello?" - John  
  
'What the hell are you doing with Junmyeon?" -Lee Sooman  
  
"Nothing?" - John  
  
'Then why in the world didn't you send him back with Key? His members are getting upset and irritated!' - Lee Sooman  
  
"Well, heh, it's a funny story, really." - John  
  
'Doesn't matter. Spill. - Lee Sooman  
  
"The experiment made him, childlike in a sense... and we're watching over him while we try to reverse it..." - John  
  
'What the hell? He can wait back at his dorm for you to come up with a cure. I'm done with this. I'm sending his manager to come pick him up. Have Junmyeon ready to leave by 2pm, end of discussion.' - Lee Sooman  
  
"But sir-" - John  
  
     "So...?" William asked staring at him worriedly.  
  
     "Get Junmyeon ready to leave, they're picking him up in an hour." He said leaving the room.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chaper~ it's kind of an informational chapter in a sense... The next chapter will be where all the interactions are :) thanks for reading.


	7. Please read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an update

I'm so sorry to everyone who has been reading this story. I honestly forgot I had started this... I won't be continuing it because tbh I forgot where I was going with this story. Thank you for actually reading all of this and I'm really sorry. I'll make sure to actually finish stories before I publish in the future. Also, if I do end up continuing this story it'll be posted on my Aff account, LuhanismyKing. xoxo - Mei Qi


End file.
